


Moonlight Short Stories

by JetBlackSunshine



Series: Moonlight [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, OT4-Friendship - Freeform, Short Stories, Werewolf Ashton, Werewolf Calum, Werewolf Luke, Werewolf Michael, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetBlackSunshine/pseuds/JetBlackSunshine
Summary: Stories of two boys on opposing sides, another trying to understand this all, lost love, memories of the past, alternate universes and more.A collection of Short Stories Based off the 'Moonlight' series (The Sun Will Rise, The Moon Will Fall and Tomorrow Never Dies)





	1. Intro

This is a book with a collection of short stories and side stories relating to my Moonlight series ( _The Sun Will Rise_ , _The Moon Will Fall_ & the upcoming; _Tomorrow Never Dies_ ). Some of these you can probably read without having read any of it. Though please keep in mind they may have spoilers for the main story! (And if you have, you may have some idea what's going to happen in some of these as this is what I wrote them for)

In the creation of the Moonlight books I wrote a lot of backstories up for certain characters, alternate versions of scenes, short stories etc. Parts of them made it into the final version of the book but a lot didn't. Some were still quite well written so I thought it would be a shame to waste them!

I hope you enjoy this book, and thanks for reading! ^^

Contents: (Will add to these as I add to the book)

\---Story 1- _Alpha_

\---Story 2- _Werewolves Can't Get Lost Right?_

\---Story 3- _New Moon Rising_


	2. Alpha-Part 1

I'd always watched the moon, that pale grey figure that illuminated the night sky. For as long as I could remember I had made the effort to find it. Nights without it felt empty, made me feel hollow inside, like I'd lost a dear friend.

When I was younger I used to cry when the full moon was covered by clouds. The precious beacon of light, calling to me. Who could've known that it signified much more than that. A destiny I couldn't escape, a hidden self that wouldn't find me until I was much older...

*************

"Hmmm....you've got a temperature." My mum frowned, as she looked down at the thermometer, viewing it with deep concern.

No kidding. I think to myself. I could've figured that out without it. My skin felt like it was scolding hot, almost searing right through my skin. Of course I had a temperature.

"Well can we go to the doctors then?" I ask, burying myself into the sheets. I was tired of just lying here. Tired of living with the aching in my muscles. Tired of the headache that made my body feel as though it was about to explode at any moment.

The days of this constant nightmare were beginning to build up on me. It had been my thirteenth birthday only a few days ago, and I couldn't help but think that I should be out enjoying my first few days as a teenager not cooped up in my room in this state.

"No."

"Why not?"

She doesn't respond. I couldn't help but wonder if something was so badly wrong with me that she wouldn't even tell me. She just shakes her head, "No, it couldn't be." She mutters to herself.

The door creaks open, and my older sister appears, she's holding an object in her hand. The house phone. I hadn't heard it ring, I guess it must have while I was talking to mum.

"Cal, phone for you." She says holding the phone out to me at a distance, as if I'm carrying an infectious disease. Considering I'm sick I probably am. If it was the other way around, I silently know I'd be treating her the same. I probably would've gone as far as sliding the phone under the door and making her grab it herself.

"It's Michael." She adds.

I let out a long sigh in relief. Well if there's anyone I felt like talking to right now it would probably be him.

"Hey, Mikey." I say into the speaker, as I'm passed the phone.

Michael was one of my best friends at school, and I guess he had been my first real friend. I still owed it to him that I learnt how to play Pokémon cards growing up. They'd been the reason we'd ended up talking and eventually becoming friends. One minute I was sitting by myself, the next Michael was there asking if I wanted to play Pokémon cards. When I said, I couldn't. He said it was okay and taught me for weeks on end. I could never thank him enough for that and I guess I'd gained a best friend out of it too.

"You weren't at school today either. Are you alright?" He asks, I can hear the same worry in his voice I'd heard yesterday when he'd called, and the day before that. At least I knew he cared, he'd been the only one in our friendship group to contact me. Typical.

"Sick as a dog." I sigh into the phone. "It's probably just a bug, I'll be back before you know it."

"Good, I hope you feel better soon then." He says quietly.

"So, anything exciting happening at school?" I ask, deciding to change the subject.

"Nah," He replies, "Boring as ever. You're not missing much."

Regardless of how boring it was he starts twittering on about the events I'd missed. I sighed, lying here I felt so distant from it all. Still, I made my best effort to pretend as though I was paying attention.

That was when I first started to hear it, the sound of running water. Not like a tap, more like the sound as if you were near a waterfall. We were close to the forest and the stream within it, but in thirteen years I'd never heard it. It sounded almost as if it was right next to me. I glanced out the window, to make sure that it wasn't raining. It wasn't. I don't think anyone was washing up or having a shower either. Odd.

"So, when do they think you'll be back?"

I blinked, so disorientated by the unusual sounds that I'd picked up. How had I heard that?

"Cal, are you there?" Michael said. He sounded a little worried.

I shook my head focusing on answering him instead,"Oh. Ah, look I don't think it'll be this week, probably on Monday."

"Well I have to go now. Get better soon, okay?"

"I'm doing my best, Mikey."

I hang up the phone, letting it rest on my bedside, someone will come and collect it later. I lean back into my bed and roll on to my side. Somehow during my conversation with Michael, the sky had grown darker, closer towards night. Ah, it was a full moon, tonight wasn't it? I look out and I can see the full moon rising outside my bedroom window. My breath catches, and my skin begins to crawl for some reason. My head is pounding, yet something is telling me I need to be outside. More like some force is dragging me out there.

I feel almost zombie like as I pull myself out of bed. Taking the first few steps, my vision was hazy but I felt numb rather than dizzy. Perhaps my energy was starting to return after all, this was the furthest I'd made it in days.

No one stops me as I leave my room. I head downstairs, taking the steps two by two my body not feeling as though it was moving quick enough. I head for the back door, running out into the backyard as I stand out in the moonlight. The moonlight hits the side of my face and I gag for a moment as a coppery taste fills my mouth. My skin feels like it's on fire and my jaw hurts. My body jerks forward, spasming with each movement. Then I feel it, my head arches upwards and my mind becomes a total blank.

Next thing I know I'm standing in the middle of the forest. Something feels completely off. How did I end up here? This was the stream that Michael and I would visit all the time, try and catch a few fish some days or just go for a swim. I had heard it earlier, but it was a fair way away from my place. How did I get here so quickly? Why can't I remember how?

Hesitantly, I take a few steps towards the water. I look down, a reflection meets mine but I gasp realising it's not my own. Yet, the more I watch it, I realise that it blinks when I do. Its head moves as mine does. I recognise the confusion on its face.

It must be me, what the heck am I? What was this crazy dream I was having, yet it all felt real? Was I a wolf? Nah, that was just too weird. I'd wake up soon, there was no way I could be stuck like this forever. This was all just some crazy fever induced dream. I close my eyes. Crawling up into a ball and letting myself fall asleep on the ground into a nearby bed of leaves.

******************

I wake up in my room. In my bed, just as I should be. Good, that wolf thing had been a dream after all. It must have been a side-effect as I burnt off the fever because I felt completely fine now. I reach up into my hair as a stray leaf dangles in my face. Where had that come from? Mum must've left the window open. Though when I look over I find my curtains drawn over the window and it's probably been locked tightly shut.

Pulling myself up I notice there's an unfamiliar worn book sitting beside my bed. I eye it carefully. I hadn't put it there, had I? In fact, I hadn't seen such a worn out looking book even in my room before. I leaned over. the page open to a scrawly handwritten mess of words. Yet what stunned me most was the intricate drawing and the heading.

Last night was real.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this already. This first story will probably go for a few parts. Hope you enjoy it!


	3. Alpha-Part 2

The following Monday, I dragged my feet and kept my head down as I entered the school gates. I knew how important it was and I knew I'd missed a lot. Yet school was the last place I wanted to be right now. The only reason I'd made it here had been my mum's insistence that school was good for me and I would feel better if I went. I decided to go but I doubted it would help much.

I saw Michael try to wave me over, but I turned my head away pretending not to see him, fear of what might happen striking me right in the stomach. I felt my hand began to tremble. I sucked in a deep breath as I raced towards the nearest building, ducking under a stairwell. I could only hope that neither him or the rest of our friends would follow me. Thankfully no one came.

In protest, perhaps at the world or just at having to be at school in general I spent the next few days after that continuing to avoid everyone. That included Michael. He'd came to talk to me a few times, but I refused to talk to him by moving seats or taking a different hallway. If he rang in the afternoon I would shake my head at my mum, I’d see the disappointment in her eyes, but I tried not to let it bother me. At break time I sat quietly just eating my food making every bite take longer than it needed to. It was lonely, but to protect everyone it was what I had to do.

I'd finally thought I was starting to get used to it, when I overheard my friends talking about me from across the playground. My heart twisted as they theorised over what had happened, a lot of them seeming to spin the questions onto Michael who shrugged and just said he honestly didn’t know. All of them wanted to know what was wrong with me.

Yet none of them could understand what this was like or why I had to avoid them. Things were better this way. I would jump whenever someone spoke any number of words near me, I could hear a whisper even sitting half way across a room. The foreign sickly-sweet smells that made me want to gag travelled through the air as others passed me. Even food seemed to take on a slightly different taste.

Worst of all was the fear that it would happen again whilst I was at school. It had already happened again at home. So why not here? What would happen if I lost control and hurt someone? I would never be able to live with myself...

I was walking out of the school gate a few afternoons later when a single voice stops me. I know who it is before I even turn around. I'm tempted to continue to ignore him, yet something in his tone makes me pause.

"Calum what the heck is wrong with you? You won't talk to anyone. Not even me." The voice yells to my back. I turn to find Michael's standing there staring at me with his arms crossed. Of course, he'd be this stupid. Couldn't he of all people see that I wanted to be alone? I couldn't drag him into this, he couldn't know his friend was part monster.

"It's better this way." I sigh, as I turn my eyes away from him.

"No. It's not." Michael frowns, taking a step closer. "If something's going on tell me. Ever since you got back you've been different."

He has no idea how close to the truth he is, I am different now. My stomach tightens, I hate treating him like this. He sounds so genuine, he's worried about me, and I know if Michael was acting this way to me. I'd be standing here doing the same to him.

I let out a long sigh, I was tired of avoiding and lying to him. Should I tell him? If anyone's going to understand it's him. He's been the only one calling all week, the only person who is consistently making sure I'm okay. I close my eyes and open them. Michael's still standing there looking at me expectantly. I don't think he's going to leave without an answer. I just wish I could bring myself to give him one.

"Calum, geez don't do this to me. Did I say something wrong? Did I upset you?"

"It's not you Michael," I say hopelessly, as I flicker my eyes up to him for a moment. I wish I could find the courage to tell him the truth, but there's still something stopping me. I'm so afraid of how he might react.

"Then what? Tell me dammit." He protests. Before shaking his head, "Look you don't even have to tell me, just quit ignoring me; and everyone else. I'm worried about you, Cal. We all are."

I'm left tongue tied for a moment, he means it, doesn't he? I can't take this, him standing there looking as though his about to fall apart. We'd been friends for so long now I couldn't do this to him. I take a deep breath. Please let him understand, please don't let him hate me.

"Look, alright. You've made your point," I sigh as I glance around the school, I can't exactly tell him or show him here. Someone might see or overhear us and if he freaks out we might get an audience. I think of going back to my place, but it seems kind of awkward to go there. I want us to be alone. I hike my backpack up onto my shoulder and usher to him, "Follow me and I'll explain."

What have I honestly got to lose?

Quite a lot. My best friend, or worse he goes and tells everyone. Then what? Perhaps the whole town could come after me. I try to ignore the thought of that.

Michael follows alongside me in complete silence. So, I'm left to my own thoughts, I'm still tempted to say forget the whole thing, but Michael's face when I refused to tell him still lingered in my mind. I couldn't do that to him again. I tried to tell myself that perhaps it would be better for someone else to know that wasn't related to me. When I talked to mum about it, she did say I should tell him if I wanted to. She knew how close we were and seemed to think if I told him he'd understand. I hope she was right.

We walk into the forest, and when I'm sure we're far away enough from civilization. I pause, allowing myself to make a quick listen. I can't hear any other form of human life for miles. There's plenty of animals but I believe they're good at keeping secrets.

"What I'm about to show you, this has to stay a secret okay? Just us. Well just us, my mum and sister because they know too."

Michael raises a suspicious eyebrow but nods, he must think I'm crazy dragging him out here. I'm almost certain I was too.

I took a deep breath, in only a week it came so naturally to me now, as natural as breathing. I simply had to will my body to do so and it would happen. It still hurt but considering what I was doing; I was almost surprised that it didn't hurt more. Taking my chances, I shifted right in front of him. I barely looked him in the eyes, instead focusing on his unmoving feet. I couldn't bear to see the look on his face, with my mother and sister it had been easy, they'd already known.

With as much ease. I shifted back again.

I felt a slight nausea from it but managed to look Michael in the eyes. He simply stared, no shock or horror. His expression was simply blank. That terrified me.

"So, you're a werewolf?" Michael finally said in a flat tone.

"Yes." I nod meekly.

His expression remains the same. Wow, he was surprisingly calm about this. Just a little too calm. Plus, how had he known what I was so easily? Was he?

"Well I guess, I can tell you now too then." Michael says his eyes far away. My breath catches, is it possible that he's like me? That would be the best news ever. My mind races ahead of me, imagine not having to come out here alone. To have someone like me to do things with. He had turned thirteen a few months before me so perhaps it was possible...

"I've been training to hunt them."

What no? Michael couldn't be. He was the one who was supposed to understand. My stomach sunk, I'd made a very grave mistake. Why had I decided to tell him? If he was a hunter, he was going to try and kill me. The journal had warned me of them. I took a step back, my hand beginning to tremble on its own.

"I'll be honest, I hadn't seen one until today." He said, before he broke into a grin. "I'm starting to think you're not half as scary as I've been taught to believe."

Was he telling the truth? Staring at him, he looked at me the same as he always had. As if we were just two human kids, not the opposite to one another. I couldn't believe my luck. Maybe I didn't have to lose my best friend after all.

Yet a voice warned me of what he had just said. There were hunters, he was one. I'd willingly revealed myself to him. Who else did I have to look out for?

"So, you're not afraid of me then?" I tried, anxiously.

Michael pulled a face, "Nope."

It was like a small weight was lifted off my shoulders. I could live with this.

"You're not afraid of me, either are you?" He asked, a slight hint of hesitation his tone.

I shook my head, the book had warned me of hunters, but I'd expected burly gruff men, not a thirteen-year-old with a grin and a side fringe, that just so happened to be my best friend.

I quickly shook my head, "I don't think so. If you don't start hunting me, then I think we're okay."

Michael grins, "You know you did try and keep it from me....so that may mean I need some convincing to ensure I keep this a secret."

I glared at him, surely, he was kidding. He wouldn't just sell me out like that would he?

"Hey, just joking, I'm not going to sell you out to the hunters. I trust you. But geez, when did this all happen?"

Just like that it all spilled out I told him everything. The full moon, what it had been like especially those first few days getting used to it all. I could see the sympathy in Michaels eyes, he kept repeating over and over that he should've been there. That I should've and could've told him sooner. I knew that was the truth, but I was so scared, afraid of just what he might have thought of me.

It was in that moment that I didn't care that we were two kids that were no longer supposed to be friends because in that moment we were just Michael and Calum. Nothing could split our friendship apart....

Except ourselves, when the next day's conversation went completely different though.

"Michael!" I called excitedly, as I saw him walking through the school gate the next morning. I was so excited, today was going to be such a great day. After ignoring everyone for a week it was nice to know I was going to be able to talk to at least one of my friends today.

Michael didn't seem to share my enthusiasm he looked down, turning away from me. "Go away."

I blinked at him, taking an awkward step backwards. What had happened to yesterdays,  _'I'm going to be your friend and not tell the hunters.'_  I'd never seen him this way before unless he was upset about something. Yet, when we'd separated yesterday he'd promised once again that it didn't change anything. What was going on?

"Michael?" I questioned, as I fiddled with my bag strap, "Did you-"

"No, I'm not telling them!" He yelled, turning back to me with a scowl. "But I don't want to be your friend either."

My heart stopped dead. No, this wasn't happening. This was the thing I'd feared the most about telling him. I didn't want to lose him. My stomach sunk, I think I'd told the worst possible person I should've just kept lying to him. I was so stupid believing that someone who was raised to hunt people like me would change their tune so quickly. I could feel tears threatening my eyelids.

"But why?"

"I hate you Calum. I don't want to even look at you. You’re just a filthy mutt." He glared at me.

Filthy dog? I balled my hands into fists as they quivered, a coppery taste filling my mouth as I tried to fight my instinct to shift. Dammit, I thought we were both over this. I hadn't done or said anything to him. Where was all this coming from?

I grabbed his arm, glaring into his bright green eyes, "What happened?! What did they say to you?"

"What I should've told you yesterday." He growled, "Now leave me alone."

He shoved my hand off him, pulled the strap up on his bag up and marched away. I stood there for a moment dumbfounded and slightly shaken. Had I just lost my best friend forever?

"I hate you too." I called after him.

"Good." He called back.

I noticed that everyone that had been walking past us had stopped and was glaring at us. My stomach tightened fearfully, worried someone else had overheard the specifics of our conversation. Then I realised people were just looking for us to have a fight. I shook my head and stormed off. Tears overflowing from my eyelids. I wanted to be alone. It seemed you couldn't trust anyone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	4. Alpha-Part 3

  
Being alone all day at school was dreadful, I'd watch the other students race around the oval with their friends. I refused to sit with my old ones, Michael would be there, and it was bad enough seeing him in class. I didn't want to sit there and pretend my life was the same as it had been just two weeks ago.

Why was I this thing? Why did the person who'd been my first real friend, need to be my enemy? I couldn't forget what he'd called me. It wasn't the worst insult, but it was the way he'd said it that had me. It was like he'd been a different person in that moment, almost as if there was a hunter whispering in his ear. It hadn't been my friend who I'd been talking to.

That's exactly what scared me.

Now that he knew, did that mean he would end up being the one to hurt me? Everyday I lived in fear just waiting for the hunters to show up on my doorstep and see his face among them.

Yet days passed, and Michael continued to ignore me, as I did with him. There was no sign of hunters and the days passed without incident.   

It was the night of the full moon when I walked further into the forest that everything changed. I looked up at the sky, my stomach twisting in a mix of nervousness and I guess a little bit of excitement. I could feel the moon in my bones already. I knew that its presence would soon be upon me, and I'd be forced to shift whether I wanted to or not. The book that had once belonged to my Grandfather had become like a textbook to me these past few weeks. Apparently, this was a major part of the curse I had bared my whole life without even realizing it. I sighed, I just couldn’t help but wish that it had allowed me to keep my best friend.

I hear the crunch of a footstep, with my sensitive hearing it jolts right through me, as if it had been my own foot making the noise. I freeze, making a quick glance around me. I make out a boy standing there. I can't help but smile a little, a few months ago, I wouldn't have even seen him in this dim lighting until he was much closer. Yet I can’t help the sour taste in my mouth knowing that it’s one of the things that helps make me a monster.

I blinked, what was he doing here?

I judge him for a moment, his expression was difficult to read. He looked nervous, but calm. He didn’t look as though he was going to go charging a weapon straight through my chest, but he didn’t look happy to see me either. No matter he was an idiot, it was a full moon he should be far away from me as possible. I had no idea what had happened for most of the last one. No matter how much he’d hurt my feelings, I didn't want to come back to reality to find him lying hurt in front of me. I had no time for this.

A thought went through my mind, what if he was here to kill me? In a sense he had every right to. I was a monster, but I didn't want to die without a fight. If Michael and I were now enemies, then so be it.

I quickly let myself shift, as I'd been practicing this past few weeks. I could at least defend myself like this. Besides if what I’d read in the journal was true, I was probably going to shift into a wolf soon anyway. May as well get it over with.

Part of me wants to growl at him as he comes closer, but I decide against it. It wouldn't improve my situation. We're only a few meters apart now. We stand there like we're in a Mexican stand-off. I'm just waiting to see who moves first, me or him.

"I'm not here to fight you." He says, his voice echoing between the trees.

I'm not so sure yet. How can I tell he's not? I move my head sideways and blink at him. It's much too close to the full moon for me to attempt shifting back now. That would probably uncomplicate things, so we could at least talk like normal. However, I'm new to this and apparently, it's almost impossible to shift back on a full moon night once you have.

"Alright then, I'll prove it." He yells, as he grabs something from his front pocket. He produces a sharp pointed sword from it, about medium size and puts it on the ground in front of him. "That's all I've got."

I stared at the sword, I couldn't believe this. What was he trying to prove? Why had he brought that with him?

Right, me.

"Truth is I'm not a hunter anymore." He spoke fiercely.

I tilted my head sideways viewing him with confusion. What on earth was he talking about?

"I realised that you're not what they've taught me to hate. I'm so sorry for what I said to you Cal. Honestly, I was so confused, I've always been taught that werewolves are these evil creatures we need to protect other humans from.” He sighed, shooting me a look, “Yet then I see you, heck as far as I can tell you haven't changed much these past few weeks, I'm pretty you're still the same kid I shared my Pokémon cards with. Man, I know I'm rambling but we're still friends, aren't we?"

I could only stare, not sure whether I could believe him. Yet I was pretty sure I knew him well enough by now to know when he was lying. I could see how difficult it was for him to say those words, he must've thought hard about this. Only someone who cared would take all the time and effort in the world to do so. He was right we were still friends. No matter what I was. No matter what he had been.

I took a few steps forward, I had no idea how to show how much I appreciated it in this form. There was no word or howl to show how grateful I was, well at least one that he would be able to understand. Instead I simply marched up to him and, licked him straight on the face.

He jolted back in surprise as he let out a small yelp. Then I felt his gentle hand brushing down my back, as we pulled in for a hug. If anyone was watching right now it must have looked weird, a boy hugging a wolf in the middle of the forest. What mattered to me the most was that we were seemingly friends again.

"So now that we're not fighting," Michael said as he pulled away, "perhaps you could shift back."

I wish, I pointed my nose up at the moon, that had started to appear on the horizon. I hoped he understood. Surely an ex-hunter would know.

He did, his mouth formed a small oh.

"Full moon right, you can't shift back until the peaks over." Michael sighed, "That's alright. I'm going to stay right here with you."

I couldn't believe it; we'd been avoiding one another all week but Michael wanted to stay. No one was forcing him to be here.

Without another word Michael sat down beside me. I hesitated for a moment, even taking a nervous step back. Michael glanced over at me and shot me a sympathetic glance.

“Come on it’s okay.” He spoke softly.

I looked into his green eyes that were soft on my own. I trusted him, didn’t I? Michael had been right, just as I was still the same, he was still the same kid who’d shared his Pokémon cards with me all those years ago.

Letting go of my fear, I stepped forward curled up next to him. He patted my fur as we watched the moon rise above us. It was truly beautiful, even more so with my best friend with me.

_Thank you._ I silently thought, although I knew he would never hear it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who's been reading this so far! There's still some more to this short story, so stay tuned! ^^


	5. Alpha-Part 4

  
Now that we were friends again, Michael had made it his mission to help me learn as much about all this as possible. He'd shared with me everything he'd been taught about werewolves in his training to be a hunter. Lunchtimes were spent in the library looking through the books Michael had 'borrowed' from his werewolf hunting uncle. We quickly realised that not all those things he'd been taught were true.

"So, looks like you need to especially stay away from wolfsbane and silver bullets." Michael spoke, as he scanned through one book one lunch time.

"Silver bullets are a myth apparently." I glance over at him. "My grandfather's book said so."

"Well someone probably needs to tell J. R. Jones that." He said pointing towards the name of the author of the book he was holding.

"Probably," I agree with a nod.

We sit in silence for a few minutes reading over more pages, I take a bite of my sandwich as I do so. There was so much more to this than I could've ever thought; things about how werewolves could be caught, different types of werewolves, traits and so many things I was sure would take some time to get my head around. There was a whole page about what hunters needed to do to werewolves they caught them, I promptly skipped that page deciding I had no need to read that.

"You sure you're not going to get in trouble for taking the books?" I ask, pushing the book away from him. I'd been meaning to ask him this whole time. Especially considering the content of these pages I realised I had to think of Michael as well. Even with my best friend by my side I was still a monster.

"Nah, it's nothing. They'll be back before he even notices their missing." Michael grinned.

I hoped so, I honestly didn't want him to suffer for just trying to help me.

"What if the hunters find out about you being friends with me?" I ask.

Michael pauses, his eyes don't meet mine for a moment. "They'd probably do the same thing to me as they would to you, though..." He flips back a few pages in the book. His eyes scanning wildly over the page in front of him. What on earth was he looking for? Surely the solution wouldn't be in his book.

"...if something were ever to happen you could always make me like you." Michael says looking slightly embarrassed, as he pushed the book towards me and pointing down to the page that he'd moved to.

I lean over and read it for myself. It explains how a wolf bite from an Alpha would heal and turn someone into a werewolf. I glance at him skeptically; I remember reading it in my grandfather's book that it was possible, but you had to be an Alpha. They were like leaders of werewolf packs and I certainly didn't consider myself leader material anyway. Besides, Michael couldn't possibly want to be like me. Heck not that long ago he was training to kill people like me. He might be my best friend, but I wouldn't think he would go that far.

"Come on you don't want to be like this." I roll my eyes. "You'd have to be pretty desperate."

"It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world." Michael shrugs.

I stare at him shocked. Well that hadn't been the answer I'd been expecting, considering he had been a hunter before all of this, "Besides do you really think I'm an Alpha?"

"Does your book have anything?!" Michael lets out a frustrated sigh, before flicking back a few pages, and shoving the page in front of me, "This say that Alpha's without a pack are usually born not turned. It also says they're natural leaders. That sounds like you."

Well I wouldn't say I agreed with the natural leader's part, until I'd met Michael I'd been quiet I wouldn't have lead anything. I barely talked to anyone, much how I had been a few weeks back. However, he was right I'd been born a werewolf not turned. Did that mean that I could do this to someone else through a single bite? The thought terrified me.

"As I said if the situation was bad enough, I wouldn't mind. You handle it pretty well." He says with a shrug. "I've been thinking these past few weeks how fun it must be for you to turn into a wolf."

The thought was weirdly comforting yet horrifying at the same time. I mean it would be great to have another werewolf to go for a run with. Let's be honest Michael was fast, but not that fast. Yet no one would ever want this, it was a lot of work sometimes to ensure I didn't abuse my abilities. The amount of times I'd feigned injury to get out of sport these past few weeks was ridiculous. I would find myself moving much quicker and more powerful than the other kids, my mind becoming a blur at the movement. Thankfully Michael was there now to call me out or I'd hate to think what I could've done to someone on accident in that state.

"Well nothing's going to happen. I mean it's not like I would even do this to someone else, especially not you." I answer quickly. "Besides it's not that cool, I'm pretty sure I still count as a monster."

Michael rolls his eyes, "You're not a monster Cal. If you were, do you think I would have quit the hunters, so we could be friends still?"

"Well no..." I reply.

"Exactly, the hunters don't know, so nothing bad is going to happen to us." Michael smiled, closing the book up as the bell rang for us to head to the next class.

I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe him.

\-------------------

2 Months Later...

We were walking out of school. Michael had continually assured me on an almost daily basis that everything was fine with the hunters, and I believed him. He'd come out with me on the full moons and everything. We'd learnt so much these past two months, all thanks to those books Michael had borrowed and that handy little book of my grandfathers. He'd been like me, and I was doing my best to learn about all of this. Michael joined along on the ride with me, reading just as many books. Neither of us had ever been the most studious types but when it came to this it was almost consuming. We desperately wanted to learn more.

At least the more I learned, the more comfortable I became. I was finally starting to believe that I wasn't a monster. I was simply just a person that happened to be able to turn into a wolf whenever I felt like it. I couldn't argue with the enhanced abilities either. I'd been learning to handle them more and more. I didn't flinch whenever someone talked to me now and I was proud of that. Michael's presence seemed to have calming effect on me.

"So, we've got a full moon, tonight haven't we?" Michael frowned.

"Yeah." I say. We'd worked everything out for tonight. It was a Friday night this time, so it made things a lot easier. No school to worry about getting back home in time for. It didn't matter so much for me, if I came crawling home at five am after a full moon, mum wouldn't mind. Michael's parents didn't know, so unless it was a non-school night he couldn't come over. He had to sneak out. I'd told him not to, but he did it anyway. It seemed he wasn't letting me out there by myself no matter what he had to do.

I heard something, footsteps. We were walking in such a quiet place. Both of us paused, Michael despite not having the hearing that I did had noticed it as well. We glanced at one another, before checking our surroundings.

I froze.

Almost instantly we're surrounded, by what looked to me like hunters. Most were dressed in thick dark fighting clothes, long violent weapons sheathed to their hips and backs. They pulled them out pointing them towards us. I see Michael pull the small sword from his school bag. He wasn't probably supposed to have it in there, if a teacher found it he'd be on detention for sure. I was glad he had it with him today, it looked like we were going to need it. There wasn't enough room for me to shift without hurting anyone. Well not hurting Michael, I didn't care so much about the hunters. So, all I could do was stand here and let Michael handle it.

"Calum stay close." He whispers, dragging me closer towards him before pointing the sword threateningly at them. "Get back, all of you."

The hunters all seem to laugh, they think he's joking. Don't they? They clearly don't know him then.

He quickly leaps forward striking at the closest one. I'd seen Michael fight before when he'd been showing me what he could do one afternoon after school, but it was nothing like this. As they all launched towards him, he managed to kick swords out of hands, deflect other weapons. It was incredible. I couldn't help but be in awe of his skills, they were a lot better than I'd expected.

That's when I see someone is holding their crossbow up towards me, Michael is too busy fighting off someone on the other side of us. I could try and shift, but then I might hurt him. If anyone was going to get out of here it would be him. It was me they'd come for, I'd accepted death, and right now there was nowhere else for me to go. I just stood there as the arrow came flying towards me. I start to close my eyes bracing for the impact just as I see a shape leap in front of me

"Michael no!" I yell, my eyes flashing open as he jumps straight out in front of me. A second later, he falls forwards at my feet with a groan. I catch the distinct coppery scent of blood, and let out a loud yell.

The hunters seem to freeze for a moment, I don't think they'd expected him to do that either. I didn't care anymore; I was so angry at them for what they had done. He'd been the one that was supposed to get out of here. He wasn't the monster, I was. I was supposed to take the arrow not him. I was supposed to be the one dead or if not, at least my healing might have kicked it off. Michael had none of that, unlike me he was completely human. Part of me wanted to cry, but I simply glared around at them all, feeling the anger building, not enough to shift but I must have been close to it, my hand was trembling wildly, and I could feel the acidic taste growing in my mouth. I had to stay human for Michaels sake, or him jumping in front of me would've been useless.

"You say I'm the bad guy and look what you've done to him. I've never hurt someone; I didn't even shift now to fight you all. You all on the other hand are much worse than I am. Don't you think you've done quite enough?" I yell at them maliciously, my tone of voice surprising me, "Get out of here. Now."

Surprisingly they listen, they start backing away immediately before breaking into a run. Good. They ought to.

With the hunters gone. My attention turned back to Michael; he was still, un-moving, lifeless. The only thing that told me he was still alive was the faint beating of his heart, and the rise and the fall of his chest. I couldn't look any further. I knew what had happened with that arrow. I didn't have much time to think this over. If I was going to do something I needed to do it fast.

My mind races over the book we'd read only a few weeks prior. What did I need to do to save him? I knew for a fact that werewolf bites had healing properties. They came at a cost though they'd make him like me.

Was it worth the risk? Sure, we'd talked about it. Michael had said if something went wrong with him and the hunters I could always make him one. There was the possibility he could hate me forever if he was against it. He could've been joking. Saying it and doing it were too completely different things. Especially when it came to Michael.

I had been told I was a monster, but he hadn't ever gone that far that even when we'd fought. He was the only person outside my family that understood any of this. Heck he'd even given up being a hunter and taken the bullet for me so to speak. If I was going to make anyone like myself it'd be him. After everything we'd been through, I couldn't let him die. It felt like the right thing to try and do.

I closed my eyes, letting this run through my mind. What did I have to lose? If I didn't try I'd lose my best friend anyway. It had scared me enough those few days that we hadn't been friends. There was no way to convince me otherwise that he wouldn't be dead soon as he bled out from the wounds.

"Please work." I whisper, through tear stained eyes, as I pull the arrow out of the way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^  
> Just a reminder that the first chapter of Tomorrow Never Dies the third book in this series has been posted.


	6. Alpha-Part 5 (Final)

Anxious; I pace back and forth around Michael's living room. My thoughts buzzed What if I'd done something wrong? Was this even going to work or had I already lost him?

I'd managed to carry him back home to his place as it was closer than mine. This also came with its own problems...

I'd had to explain everything to his parents.

It was difficult. They were both visibly distressed and I didn't blame them. They hadn't known about werewolves or the hunters it seemed, and I had just brought their son back in the door looking kind of lifeless and dead looking.

It took a huge explanation and some tears, but they'd told me they were fine with the whole werewolf thing and they were just glad that I'd managed to bring him back here. Even more so with the possibility that I had hopefully saved him even if he was going to be like me. I guess being the kid who every day was over here almost since we were seven helped them to believe me. It was comforting knowing that they weren't hunters like his uncle. I just hoped that I'd made the right choice.

I was growing impatient though, I felt the weight of the world on my shoulders as I watched over him. Waiting for the moment when he'd wake up and I'd know if he still had a shot. It's not like I'd ever seen someone in this position before to have anything to go by.

He was still alive at least and I was counting on that. His heart was still beating, it gave me hope.

I heard him making a noise? Slowly I creeped over, putting my hand to his forehead. He was warm, well at least by normal people standards. It was hard for me to tell these days being a different temperature to everyone else, so I'd had to retrain my brain into processing that. Humans always felt cold to me now, but at least he wasn't that almost ice cold like he had been earlier. I had no idea if the slightly warmer than human temperature meant it had worked? I hoped so.

A sudden rush of air filled his lungs, and I can hear him gasping for it. My heart thumps with a mixture of nervousness and excitement.

Eventually, he sits up. His eyes are wide in alarm as he turns to me. "Calum? What the hell happened? Is everything okay- where did the hunters go-oh my gosh are you okay-what am I doing back home-" He says in a rush.

I allow myself a small smile at least he was awake, maybe I'd done some good after all. Yet a sense of unease grows in my stomach. He doesn't know.

"Whoa, take a deep breath." I say, though I'm unsure who I'm saying it for.

"Sorry. Last thing I remember, was that hunter shooting at you. I was so worried it was going to hit you." Michael replied, his eyes glanced over me. "But it looks like it didn't."

There's silence for a moment, I have no idea what to say. I wanted to tell him, straight away but he'd just woken up.

"It would've if it wasn't for you. I'm just glad you're alive." I say, quietly barely keeping his gaze.

"You too." He smiles.

Michael's words reminded me I'd almost died back there as well. Our roles could've easily been reversed, but with the weapon covered in wolfsbane I wasn't sure I would've survived.

His hand goes to his stomach. There's still blood on his shirt but as he lifts it it's almost fully healed; a thin scar line is the only evidence. I watch as the last of it seems to heal before my eyes. Amazing.

"That it?" Michael simply blinks but doesn't seem to mention his lack of wounds. I don't have the heart to tell him just how bad it had been. Not yet at least.

"I still don't feel that great, though." Michael admits sheepishly looking over at me.

Hmm, that concerned me a little but maybe that was what was supposed to happen, I'd been sick for a few days before my first shift.

I smiled at him, "No wonder, you did take a hit to the chest. You were a bit of an idiot jumping out in front of me like that. A clever idiot but still an idiot."

"I thought I was a goner for sure. It was a decent shot, especially if it hit me. What did you do?"

It was an incredibly good shot; I think to myself. I guess it was time to come out with it, I supposed, I was going to have to tell him at some point during the conversation, "Well I think you might have almost died back there...." Michael's eyes widened, and I wasn't even finished yet, "I was kind of running out of options, so I think I might have turned you."

Michael just stared at me. It reminded me of the day when I'd told him I was a werewolf. He didn't say a thing then either. His face had gone blank exactly as it had now. My stomach twisted, he was going to be pissed, wasn't he? I knew I shouldn't have done it. Why didn't I think this through? I was a monster. We were supposed to be friends, and I went and did this to him. I should've let the hunters kill me. I deserved it.

"Shit, really?" He blinked.

I nodded, this had been a bad idea. He was going to hate me now.

"I know we joked about it the other day, but wow." He said, shaking his head.

I was having a lot of trouble gauging his mood. Was he amazed or annoyed?

"So, you're not mad?" I ask, hoping that would answer my question.

He shook his head, a smile on his face, "It's insane but of course not. I totally understand why you did it. Heck, thank you."

I took a deep breath, that went down much better than I thought it would.

"Wow so that means I'll be able to turn into a wolf too?!? That is so awesome! That also means you won't be a lone wolf with me by your side...the hunters might get off your- no wait- our back a bit."

Geez, Michael was right. That had been the main reason that the hunters had tried to attack us, did that mean they'd leave us alone from now on? Now that we were a pack. It sounded so amazing, a pack. Michael and me. I knew it was selfish, but I'd hoped for this moment when I'd first told him I was a werewolf. Now it was a reality.

"Wait, it's a full moon tonight." Michael frowns at me, "You've got to get outside before the moon peaks."

"Oh yeah..." I sighed, I'd been so worried about Michael that I'd almost forgotten about the full moon. We'd been so prepared for it and everything. I'd been feeling a dull call for a little while now, yet it had seemed to be pushed aside for more important matters. Now that he'd brought it up, the dull call was growing louder. I was going to need to shift soon.

"You sat here watching me instead of going outside, I'm guessing?" Michael asks, like I was a little kid.

I nod.

"Well we're going right now." Michael says, grabbing on my arm "Enough looking after me, it's a full moon which makes you much more important."

I'd noticed he'd used the word 'we're', he didn't intend on coming with me, did he?

"But, you have to stay and rest-" I shake my head at him.

"No, I'm coming with you." He nods, his face still pale in the light. I don't think he looks well enough to come out with me. He needs to stay here.

I cross my arms across my chest, "You know there's a good chance if I'm right. If it works, you'll have plenty of full moons to come with me."

Michael shook his head, already trying to pull himself up from the ground, "I don't care. I'm still coming. I'm not leaving you out there alone, I promised."

"Alright, fine. If you insist." I sigh, feeling like this was all such a terrible idea in his state. It seemed he was going to try and live his promise out to the very end.

He tries to pull himself up but falls back down onto the ground.

"I can't walk." Michael says, fear evident in his eyes.

"What do you mean you can't walk?" I glance at him. My stomach churns, what if him being injured by the hunters had done more damage than we'd thought. What if the arrow head had managed to affect his spine or something else important? Something even I couldn't fix.

"I just can't. It's like my legs don't work properly. At least not enough to hold me up."

"You're staying here then."

"No way just help me up, we'll get out there in time."

I wasn't prepared to argue with him much longer. He was right, the moon would be coming up soon and we needed to be out of here. Well at least I did, Michael could probably survive here, I doubt he'd shift for the first time so quickly. Heck I'd been sick an entire week. I quickly scribbled out a note for Michael's parents saying that we were outside and would be back soon. Well at least they'd know he was alive that way.

It was tough going, I was glad that I hadn't moved up to Michael's bedroom on the second floor. Why had he insisted he come, why couldn't he stay in the lounge room. I'd shift and come back straight away once the peak of the moon was over. I realized that when it came down to it I wouldn't have wanted to leave him though. I'd only been through one full moon alone, my first one. The last two times Michael had sat with me the entire time. I'd be worried about him being back at his place alone.

We step into the moonlight; I feel my skin prickle like it always does at this point of the moons ascent into the sky. I haven't got long at all. I'm going to have to leave Michael here, I can't move him any further like this.

I feel claws digging into my back. Huh? I glance at Michael, grabbing onto me, his face pale. I catch a glimpse of his other hand. They looked like claws, it's too soon for that surely. Yet I knew what I'd saw and felt. What I knew from my own experiences when I'd been trying hard not to shift.

The next thing I know, he lets out a howl, crouching over, almost pulling me down with him. I pull him off me.

"Michael, are you okay?" I ask.

He looks back up at me, his eyes shimmering with flecks of golden. He's shifting already? It was only a few hours ago, that I bit him. The books had said it varied, but not this early. I guess being bitten right before a full moon was different, it sped up the process. I wasn't emotionally prepared for this, but maybe it was better that it had come sooner. We could get this over and done with.

I can hear his heart beating faster, joining in time with my own. He makes a howling nose and I match it with a howl of my own, it feels almost like that first night all over again. I can feel the moon tearing at me, like it had that night. I grit my teeth in pain. Ever since the first full moon it's never felt like this, it must have something to do with Michael. Gosh, I hope he's doing okay.

In fact, I hope we're both okay.

Michael shifts and starts to run. I realise that I've shifted myself without realising. As I chase after him I know at least one thing, I'm not going to be a lone wolf anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggests this is the last part to 'Alpha'. There will be at least another chapter that will link on quite nicely to this one but I'm not sure when it will be. 
> 
> I'm still deciding which of the short stories to post next but it should be starting soon. :)
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this one. Thank you so much for reading! ^^


	7. Werewolves Can't Get Lost Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story revolves around Cal and Mikey's first Werewolf adventure. ^^;
> 
> It is just a one chapter one but it does directly link onto the chapters that make up Alpha. You could almost consider it the last chapter of it? I've just decided to post this separate as it's more recent than Alpha was.

Michael and I exchanged wicked grins right before tearing down the back of his place. We were soon out into the forest. The fresh morning air turned our breath into puffs of faint steam. The sun was barely waking up, but we were outside earlier than ever. We'd hardly slept last night, there was so much anticipation and excitement in the air of the morning to come.

Last night had been insane. I almost had to pinch myself, it was almost like a dream. I couldn't believe we were out here like this or that we were both still alive. My best friend was a werewolf now too.

I still felt some responsibility and guilt for what had happened, if I hadn't told him and he hadn't quit the hunters then none of this would've happened.

Yet any guilt I'd felt about making him like me quickly melted away as he'd come out of his first shift with the biggest most excited grin on his face.

"That was amazing!" He'd gasped as the moonlight reflected behind him. He'd just come out of his first shift, his green eyes wide and full of life. Only a few moments earlier he'd seemed to come back to his senses and stopped running. He'd turned back to me then shifted back without me even explaining to him how to do it. I'd been trying to howl at him to stop but he'd kept speeding along like jet plane. I guess I didn't remember all that much of my first shift until I'd found my own reflection staring back at me. I could only imagine his experience would be similar.

I tried to shift back too, but the full moon wouldn't let me. Sure, enough, a few seconds later Michael was trembling slightly, and was a back as a wolf. He let out a small agitated yelp as he looked over to me helplessly. I couldn't help but bet that he thought he was going to be stuck like that forever.

We exchanged glances, and I shot him a small nod. I wished I could tell him that he would be fine, that he'd done well.

I lead the way through the forest for a while after that. We found a spot out by the ledge that looked over the entire valley, like we sometimes would do on a full moon together anyway. I couldn't stop myself from examining him, this was the first time that I'd been in the presence of someone else like me. I couldn't help but wonder if this was what I looked like. His fur was a blonde sand in colour, a stark contrast to my dark almost black fur.

I couldn't believe that this was us now, that the wolf sitting across from me was still my best friend. I felt a slight hint of guilt, had this been how he'd felt when he'd first seen me as a wolf? He'd been taught to see people like me as the enemy, no wonder he refused to talk to me afterwards.

"Can we shift yet?" Michael asked, the excitement glimmering in his green eyes, drawing me back to the present. He was practically bouncing around me as if there were tiny springs on both of his feet.

I made a quick glance around us checking that there was no one else nearby and nodded quickly.

"I guess so. You know what to do?"

Michael nodded quickly his eyes suddenly shone with an intense striking golden. Even after last night it still shocked me seeing someone else do something I'd only seen in the mirror. I was slightly nervous but sucked in a deep breath.

Focusing on myself instead, I allowed my body to shift as well. I felt the acidic taste in my mouth and the familiar tingling sensation through my body as every bone in my body rearranged itself as I shifted.

I barely had my paws on the ground when Michael flew past me disappearing into the trees up ahead. I blinked in confusion as he appeared again and ran in circles around me.

Seeing the challenge, I nodded my head to him and took off in front of him. I was flying, one paw in front of the other as I raced forwards. It only took him a few moments to overtake me. I blinked, it had to be a new werewolf thing, surely. I was never going to hear the end of it if he was faster than me. How was he so much quicker than me? I'd always been the quicker more athletic one who played soccer outside of school but perhaps things had changed now we were werewolves.

We charged ahead until we were at a point that I realised that the trees and shrubs around us were unfamiliar. I'd never been this far into the forest before. I didn't know what lay out here.

' _Michael slow down,'_  I thought wishing once again he could hear me, I was afraid that he was going to hurt himself. I'd promised both our parents I'd look after him and I intended to stick by that promise. I hoped I didn't have to shift back just to tell him. It would be a major inconvenience.

_'Huh?'_  I heard an unfamiliar but familiar voice in my head.

_'Wait, you can hear me?'_  I blinked, thinking just as I had, recognising the voice to be Michael's.

_'Looks like it?'_  Michael turned back. ' _Woah! Cal does this mean we're uh what's that word.... uh.... Teta-Tera-Tela'_

_'Telepathic?'_ I questioned back, not quite believing it myself. Here I was standing miles from him and we could talk as if we were having a regular conversation. I was excited but also kind of stunned, what had happened to us since last night?

The other wolf made small excited nods, not seeming to share my concerns.

_'This is awesome, imagine if we can do this all the time it'll be exactly like passing notes!'_ Michael grinned.

I was stunned, my grandfathers' book hadn't mentioned anything about this. Though perhaps he'd never turned anyone, so of course he would never have known. I felt a slight wave of guilt but also excitement as I wondered if there was anything else cool that we could do.

_'This is incredible.'_  I agreed back. I know I'd only been thinking a few days ago that I wished that I could talk to Michael while I was a wolf. It seemed that had been answered. I guess I truly wasn't alone anymore.

_'Can we go now?'_ Michael asked, jumping around beside me.

I nodded quickly, my entire body filling with energy. Each leap was exhilarating, the two of us running side by side. It felt so much better with two of us. I'd never thought of how good it would be.

The two of us continued to run. I noticed that neither of us seemed to be tiring that easily. Hours could've passed and somehow, I'm not sure if either of us would've noticed.

' _You know now we can talk to each other like this, I guess this does make us a real pack now, huh?'_ Michael spoke as we ran.

_'A pack?'_ I questioned in confusion.

'You know it's the word for a group of werewolves.' Michael answered, barely missing a beat,  _'Now there's two of us the hunters would consider us to be a pack.'_

I'd heard Michael mention something about a pack before, I was sure I'd heard about it in school as well. Real wolf packs were like families, they hunted together, they looked out for one another. It made a lot of sense even if it was just the two of us.

_'That would also make you an Alpha then too...'_ Michael continued.

I shook my head quickly, as I glanced over at him, _'No way. I'm not an Alpha.'_ I answered stopping abruptly in front of him. _'We talked about this. I'm not some leader. If anyone should be an Alpha, it's you Mikey.'_

Michael stopped, he tilted his head sideway.  _'You're kidding me.'_ He let out a small huff,  _'Fine, look at it this way you've been at this longer so your Alpha'_

_'Look at me. I'm not an Alpha.'_ I replied abruptly.

_'But you're a natural born and- '_

_'Is this really that important anyway?'_  I cut him off before he could convince me otherwise,  _'We're a pack, end of story. No Alphas or any of that okay. It's just you and me.'_

_'Maybe...'_ Michael shrugged.  _'Look at it this way. Like you turned me, right? You might have to do it to someone again? I can't do it, but you could.'_

Did he have to keep bringing that up? I was over hearing about it. I didn't want to think about doing that ever again, Michael had been more than enough. Why even suggest that?

I let out a long huff and turned and kept running. I didn't feel like talking about this, especially not now. I'd read enough about Alpha's the other day to know that they weren't something that I wanted to be. I didn't need to hear it from Michael especially not now.

_'Cal come back. Please. I'm sorry...'_ Michael called, I paused turning back to him as he came running up beside me. He pressed his face close to mine his eyes shining with honesty, ' _Seriously though only an Alpha could do something like that. That means it's you, Cal. There's no point hiding it.'_

I stared at him for a moment. Why was he so insistent on it? Perhaps there was a reason, maybe he knew more than I did or something.

_'Fine whatever, I see your point I'm an Alpha. At the end of the day it's only a title, right. Happy now?'_ I replied.

Michael nodded.

_'Sure am, Alpha.'_ He replied with a sly grin.

_'Please don't call me that.'_ I glared at him, shooting him an icy blast.

_'Alpha, alpha, alpha.'_ Michael sang in my head, a slight smile playing on the wolves' lips.

I leaped forward tackling him to the ground. He let out a loud yelp in reply. We wrestled on the ground for a few moments, until we were both lying flat on our back's chest moving up and down. I tilted my head back letting the light of the now midday sun spread over my furred form.

_'In any case maybe we should start heading back. It's getting late and my mum probably expects us home for lunch.'_ Michael stomach growled a moment later as if proving his point.

I sighed, he was probably right. I guess we could come back out again later. I sat up and looked around us, judging which part of the forest we'd found ourselves in and I came up a blank. Nothing here was familiar, the trees looked like trees. The mountains didn't even look right. I was hopelessly disorientated and lost.

I couldn't possibly admit it to Michael though. Especially when he'd just named me Alpha and the very unofficial and hopefully temporary leader of our little pack.

_'Yeah let's'_ I spoke, as I stood shaking off the grass and leaves from my fur. Michael beside me doing the same.

We took off into a run together, me leading the way slightly ahead of him. I looked around hopelessly, everything looked the same out here and totally unfamiliar. Where on earth were we? As a wolf, I couldn't carry a phone either to call someone. Besides we probably wouldn't even have reception out here anyway.

_'I'm pretty sure we've been this way.'_ Michael frowned, tilting his head towards me in confusion.

I looked around, we most likely had already been this way. The rock looked familiar, but at the end of the day weren't all these rocks looking familiar. My stomach tightened, first real day out and I'd gotten us hopelessly lost. See this was exactly why I shouldn't be Alpha.

Michael's stomach let out a small rumble, as did my own. The way we were going we were going to have to eat like real wolves. I shivered at the thought. The whole being a wolf thing was fun now, but I certainly didn't need or want to go that far.

_'We're lost, just admit it.'_  Michael glared over at me.

_'Fine. Truth is. I'm not quite sure where exactly we are.'_ I thought to him quietly as I held my head low.

_'Knew it.'_  He sighed.  _'Any tricks for finding our way out of here?'_

I shook my head, usually I didn't normally stray far from where I knew. The only night I'd been somewhere I didn't recognise was that night of my first shift and I'd somehow made it back on my own.

_'Well the sun rises in the west...wait no maybe it's the east....'_  Michael tried.  _'Did we leave something behind? Maybe like a scent or something?'_

_'Maybe we could try that.'_  I nodded.

Breaking into a run I caught hold of the distinct earthy smell that trailed our presence. I grinned this plan was perfect Michael was a genius. He couldn't see why he would make a better Alpha than me. He'd been a werewolf already a day and he was a pro at it. He'd be an expert in no time. We'd be back home before we knew it.

I frowned though as my eyes caught sight of a strange shaped rock just by the path. I frowned realising that it was just the same boulder repeatedly, we were going around in circles for sure. Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all.

_'It's getting later.'_  Michael frowned as we pulled to a stop.

_'You think I don't know that.'_

_'We need to try something else. Let's split up, not far but enough that we're at least walking another path. We can communicate telepathically so we'll be okay.'_

_'What if there's a range? What if we're both lost. Do you really think that splitting up is a good idea?'_

_'I think we can do it.'_  Michael nodded.

I didn't have the same confidence as him, but I decided to trust him. He'd been a hunter before any of this after all. He probably had more experience with this kind of thing that I did. Even though it hadn't worked I still thought his following scents idea was brilliant.

The other wolf nodded, disappearing in the opposite direction.

Strangely I could still sense Michael even though he had to be a fair way away by now. I took a deep breath, this way I wasn't going to lose him. Perhaps besides the telepathy this was another skill we had now.

My thoughts hummed as I raced forwards. I paused as my nose caught the distinct stinging smell of a barbecue. I might be getting close to houses. At least if we'd made it back to the next town we could shift back and ask for directions.

Sure, enough as I rounded the trees, to find a line of houses that backed onto the forest clearly in view.

I almost wanted to hit myself when I realised where I was. How could I be so dumb.

_'Mikey I already found it.'_

_'Already?'_

_'I don't think we were far away at all. Try only a few meters from your place.'_

_'You mean to say we were only like a few trees away from home this entire time?!?'_ Michael blinked.

I almost wanted to bury my head, how could I have been so stupid. The mountains were almost on the same angle they'd always been. The trees were like the ones near Michael's house. Of course, we hadn't been far from home.

_'Follow my sense, I think I can sense where you are. So, you should be able to find me the same way.'_

_'What do you know?'_  He teased.  _'At least you were the one who found it, Alpha.'_

_'I thought I said not to call me that.'_  I glared at him.

_'Yes, Alpha.'_  Michael teased again, noticing the evident pout on my face,  _'Anyway let's shift back and eat. I'm starving!'_

 

As I raced after him towards the house. I wondered if I could ever truly be the Alpha Michael wanted me to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	8. New Moon Rising-Part 1

Sometimes I wonder what would've become of me if I'd never met those two.

I guess I'd have led an incredibly ordinary human life, totally unaware of the existence of any of this. Or even if I had, perhaps if I'd been more careful that day would any of this ever happened? Would I still forever have been cursed to be the odd one out? Maybe it would've happened to me anyway, a chance encounter or a walk in the forest may have been all it took. Who can tell? There's no way of knowing what fate might have had in store.

I'd been at school exactly two days when I met him. We were sitting in geography, not a favourite subject of mine but I could do well enough in it to pass. I was distracted today though, too busy watching a bird put together it's nest in the tree just outside our window. It had spent the last five minutes disappearing and reappearing, each time it returned with a new twig in its mouth.

I could get used to this place, there was a lot of nature all around, and a large forest that backed onto some of the houses on the other end of town. I'd probably go on a hike around there on the weekend if I had the chance.

"I'm going to be splitting the class into pairs for the assignment," The teacher announced. "And no, you don't get to choose."

Naturally moans and groans filled the room at the concept of teacher decided pairs. Unlike the other students I was glad though, I had made friends in most of my other classes, but I hadn't made any friends in this class yet, so it made no impact on me.

The teacher produced a box, claiming that everyone's names were in here. She began to draw them out, "Lucy and James." She called to the first pairing.

The girl in front of me's head fell to the desk in horror, and a boy on the other side of the room grinned. I guess they were going to have a tough time working together. I hoped that I'd get along with my partner at least.

She called a few names out, then I heard mine.

"Michael and Ashton." She called out.

I looked around the room for my partner. I wasn't too sure on people's names yet. Then I worked it out, he was the strange blue haired boy I'd noticed in my PE class yesterday. I could see him looking over the classroom as if trying to work out the same thing, our eyes met. He smiled and gave me a small wave. I noticed the dark-haired boy beside him frown at me, his eyes shooting daggers. What was his problem?

When she'd been through the entire class she asked us to sit with our partners. I saw the boy that had been sitting next to my partner fly out of his seat to talk to the teacher, I saw him pointing at me a slightly angry expression on his face. What was his problem? I saw the teacher shake her head and the boy seemed to deflate instantly before going and sitting with his own partner.

I moved to sit with Michael, he was watching the other boy with a slightly mortified look on his face. I started to pull the chair back and he grinned at me like nothing was wrong.

"Ashton, right?" He asked. I nodded.

"Michael?" I questioned with the same manner. He nodded too.

We were quiet for a moment, neither of us knowing what to say to each other. We had to start the assignment, but I had no idea where to.

"You're new right? How are you liking the school?" He asked a few moments later. I frowned down at my school bag as my eyes caught on the massive padlock had been placed on my bag. I hadn't put it there. I sighed, looking back up at Michael to answer his question.

"Well some kids already tried to lock my bag together." I frowned tugging at the padlocked section of my bag. "So right now, not very much."

Michael frowned. "Ugh, I hate when they do that. Pass it over, I'll fix it for you."

I was a little confused, wondering if perhaps he'd even been the one to do it. Regardless, I lifted my backpack and passed it over to him. He turned away from me, sheltering the bag with his body. I had no idea what he was doing, he seemed to move each time I tried to look past and see what he was doing. A moment later he passed it back to me, the lock now undone. He gave no hint as to how he had done it, but he looked quite pleased with himself.

"Give me a second." He said with a grin, as he leaned across the desk to a boy sitting behind us. He tapped on the boys' desk. The boy looked up in surprise.

"Does this belong to you?" He asked, waving the lock in the boy's face.

The boy growled, snatching it off him. "Keep out of things Clifford."

Michael grinned proudly, as he turned back to me. 

"How did you get it off?" I asked him, I was in total awe.

"Practice." Michael grinned, "Kyle does it to everyone's bags all the time, the locks are usually pretty weak if you know how to take them off."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive. Thanks."

He grinned again, "No problem." I noticed his eyes fell towards the teacher's desk, who was looking angrily in our direction, "Uh...why don't we get started then?"

I nod, and the two of us worked for the remainder of the class on our assignment. He seemed nice enough and I was grateful for that. I guess the odds had been in my favour today. One glance over at Lucy from earlier told me she was about ready to give up on her partner as she banged her pen on the table in frustration. Yep, things could've been a lot worse.

"Hey, would you like to come and sit with Calum and me at lunch today?" Michael asked, as we were packing up at the end of class. He added. "I don't think he'll mind."

I nodded, no one had asked me to sit with them today and Michael seemed alright. Hopefully this Calum would be too. If he was friends with Michael, he'd have to be. 

Michael quickly gave me instructions of where to meet him at lunch and I committed the spot to memory as I headed to my next class. 

However, when I went to sit with them that lunch time, I realised that Calum was just the boy he'd been sitting with in class. Michael's friend barely looked at me as he introduced me. I awkwardly sat with the two of them. Michael tried in vain to encourage Calum to join in as he told me a story about the time that the two of them went camping and were lost out in the woods, only to realise that they weren't far from home when they were thirteen.

Halfway through the story Calum suddenly stood up, an angry look resting on his face. All he said as he left was, "We don't need more friends Michael."

Michael frowned as he walked away, he looked at me apologetically, "Sorry, Ash. I don't know what his problem is today. He's usually nice to people, I swear. I guess because it's been such a long time since we've had anyone else sitting with us he's being a bit stupid about it."

I sighed. I thought I'd finally made a friend here, but it was a shame his other friend hated me for no reason at all. I didn't want to be the cause of problems between two people who were clearly close friends. Maybe I should go and try somewhere else to sit as I was clearly causing problems here.

"He'll warm up to you Ash. I promise." Michael nods, noticing I was still watching as Calum crossed the playground with clenched fists.

I just hoped he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This is another multi-chapter one like Alpha was. I hope that you'll enjoy it. ^^


	9. New Moon Rising-Part 2

As the days passed, I kept hoping that Michael was right about Calum. For the first week or so that I sat with them, Calum was still indifferent to me whenever I came along. He'd either sit there and ignore me quietly eating his lunch or walk off the moment I turned up. It was a shame considering I found quite quickly that I clicked well with Michael, and he seemed to think if Calum talked to me then he would too.

As the weeks passed, I began to think Calum would never accept me as a friend. I had other people who were asking if I wanted to sit with them, but I continued to decline their offers. Though deep down I wondered if I was making things worse. I wanted to stay friends with Michael but perhaps I shouldn't sit with him at school.

"Mikey, I don't know if I can keep doing this." I told him, one lunch time, "I don't think Calum is ever going to talk to me."

Michael let out a long sigh, his face falling, "I know, I've tried talking to him about it. Just wait a bit longer..."

It was about that point noticed Calum was walking down the large staircase a few meters from us. I guess he was going to sit with us today, though that only seemed to make things more awkward. He would usually just sit in silence. I wasn't sure that was any better than when he didn't turn up.

"Here he comes." I frowned, bracing myself for another whole lunchtime sitting there feeling guilty that he wouldn't talk to me.

Michael let out a long sigh. I think he just wanted us to be friends already. To be honest I did too, but I was becoming more and more doubtful with each day that passed.

Calum stopped directly in front of us.

"Uh, hey guys." Calum spoke as he dumped his bag down beside Michael's. I stared realising that he was talking to both of us, not just Michael. His voice was foreign to me, I'd only heard him speak the day he told Michael they didn't need more friends.

"Hey." Michael nodded, the hint of a smile on his face. I remained silent, wondering if I was simply imagining the other boy talking to me.

Calum quickly turned to me, "Look I know I've been awful to you Ashton. I'm truly sorry. I hope you can forgive me?"

I wasn't sure where it had come from, but I was glad to finally hear it. He looked at me his eyes filled with honesty, I think he meant his words. I still wondered why he had treated me that way, but I could feel Michael's eyes on me and I truly did want us all to be friends. Michael had said he'd been talking to him about it so maybe this was just the result of his efforts paying off.

"Maybe I can." I nodded, making a small smile. "We'll just forget the past few weeks ever happened?"

Calum nodded, "Yeah, let's."

Michael let out a cheer, both our eyes turning to him in surprised alarm.

"Finally, you guys." He spoke, "I honestly thought you two were never going to be friends."

Calum jerked an elbow at him, and he locked a gaze at Michael. Who rolled his eyes. It was almost as though these two could read each other's thoughts. I guess they had been friends for a long time.

"I mean you two are friends, now aren't you?" Michael said, when neither of us replied the way he wanted.

I glanced at Calum, who nodded, "Yeah, we are."

*******

From there we were indeed friends and it was brilliant. My life suddenly turned into a whirlwind of movie nights, take out and random adventures. Michael had been right that Calum and I would get along. I was so grateful to have found such good friends here.

I couldn't have expected they were both keeping a massive secret from me.

**********

Everything changed one incredibly boring day a few months later, we were sitting in class and getting our marks back from the last exam. I took mine from the teacher. It wasn't exactly the best mark ever, but I'd passed and that was the main thing. Not everyone was so lucky though.

"You might need to work a little harder, Michael." The teacher muttered as she passed him over the paper.

She didn't stop there though. She started giving him a massive lecture on studying. He looked so upset, yet she kept going. It was so unfair what she said. Calling him lazy and stupid. I was sure teachers weren't supposed to say that to their students no matter how badly they were doing.

Just like that, Michael burst up from his seat, he raced out the door like he was going to explode. I didn't blame him after what she'd said. I glanced at Calum who frowned, his eyes on Michael. He immediately took off after him. I decided to follow as well. The teacher protested, claiming one of us was enough but I couldn't stop myself from following. After the way, she'd carried on, Michael needed both of us.

Calum was fast. By the time I was in the corridor, I barely caught sight of his foot as he went around the corner at the doors at the end of the corridor. Michael must have gone around there. I followed him.

I looked both ways at the end of the building, I frowned, there was no one here. Where could they have possibly gone? They couldn't have disappeared that quickly.

I strained my ears to listen and heard a noise that sounded like someone talking. Maybe from the other side of the building? Carefully I turned the corner and approached the back side.

There was a person sitting there with a furry sandy blonde object at his knees. I blinked. I'd found Calum, but where was Michael?

I realised instead that the furry object Calum was talking to was an animal. A wolf perhaps, but where had it come from? It couldn't have possibly gotten in the school gate. Did wolves even live around here?

Though why was Calum sitting so close to it? You'd think if some strange animal had walked into the school, he'd be looking much more afraid.

"Michael, it's alright." Calum spoke soothingly to the wolf, as he stroked the top of its head, "You've just got to study harder next time."

The wolf raised its head and put it down again in seeming frustration. It let out a whine.

I stared as Calum continued to talk, a wolf wouldn't have failed a test though or be called the same name as my friend who had just failed one.

No Calum had called that wolf Michael and he was nowhere to be seen.

My heart thumped loudly in my chest. Wait, did that mean that Michael had turned into a wolf? It wasn't scientifically possible and crazy; people didn't turn into wolves. I rubbed my eyes, but the scene didn't disappear. I knew what I was seeing, and I wasn't sure what to make of it.

The wolf seemed to panic, nudging at Calum before pointing its head towards me. Calum looked surprised, then he stared at me his eyes wide with terror. I had the feeling I'd walked into something I shouldn't have. I backed away.

"Ashton?!" Calum asked, coming out as both a question and an exclamation.

My throat caught for a moment. I had no idea what to say. This was unbelievable, and Calum's expression was fearful. Something was up here.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking at him.

Calum frowned. "Dammit. You weren't supposed to find out about this." He glared at the wolf, "It's all your fault, you and your making friends. I told you he'd find out."

The wolf made a small painful whine.

"So, Michael's really a wolf?" I prompted, hoping for some answers.

Calum sighed. "Kind of, I guess you could almost say that."

Alright then, I honestly hoped he was going to elaborate way more than that. Calum took a deep breath, his eyes back on the wolf. Suddenly I noticed something happening with the wolf, then all at once it was Michael sitting there again.

He still looked a little upset, his eyes ringed with red like he'd been crying. He made a glance at Calum. Then he looked at me.

"We're werewolves, Ashton." Michael said.

"So, both of you then?" I asked.

It was hard enough comprehending one, let alone two. My mind raced, they were something I'd only heard about in stories. Yet I couldn't deny that I'd seen Michael turn back from a wolf into a human.

They nodded nervously. I remained silent, still in stunned disbelief.

"I hoped you wouldn't find out." Calum frowned. "You shouldn't be involved in this."

"When did this happen?" I found myself asking. Wondering if this was a recent thing.

"Almost three years ago. So, it was a long time ago." Michael spoke. "I wanted to tell you, but Calum wouldn't let me,"

"Because I can't let anyone else get involved in this, it's bad enough what happened to you Michael. We shouldn't be dragging him into this as well." Calum countered, ignoring me.

I suddenly realised that this was the real reason Calum hadn't been talking to me. He didn't want me to know about them. He didn't want me to know they were werewolves.

Even just thinking the word seemed unusual, as crazy as it was somehow my best friends were werewolves. I took a deep breath. I could feel both their eyes still on me. I could tell they wanted me to trust them. For a moment I debated whether I could. This was a massive secret and I had no idea what the word werewolf truly meant.

Yet they'd been my best friends for a few months now. They'd been werewolves this entire time, every smile, every joke it didn't make them any different from my friends back in my last town. I knew it would take me a while to get used to the whole concept of werewolves, but I decided I could trust them.

"I won't tell anyone. I promise you." I said, as if that would help.

Calum didn't look convinced. Michael must have noticed as well. He glanced at Calum, "He won't. The hunters and any other packs haven't been around here for ages. Come on, Cal please don't be mad at me. Ashton's fine, see."

Calum looked me up and down, I tried my best to look relaxed under his glaring gaze.

"I know Ashton's fine, but it puts him in a lot of danger knowing about us." Calum frowned.

"Well he found out, there's not much to do about it." Michael shrugged.

Calum glared at him, "Yes but if you hadn't-"

"If I hadn't made friends with him, he still could have found out. Isn't it better we are?" Michael interrupted narrowing his eyebrows at him.

"Well..."

"Guys it's fine. Both of you, really." I say.

I honestly don't want them to fight about this. I think somehow, I could eventually handle the fact that both my best friends were werewolves. I knew it might take a little time to get properly used to the idea. But I'd been friends with them this entire time without knowing. So, it's not like this could change much. It's not as if they'd tried to hurt me.

"Look Ash, this has to stay a secret. No one can know about us." Calum spoke deathly serious, "If anyone ever finds out we could be in a lot of danger you understand me."

"Yes." I replied as calmly as possible.

"Cal honestly quit scaring him." Michael rolled his eyes, "We both know he isn't going to tell anyone."

I nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, do you have any questions?" Michael asked.

"Can you show me how you do it? How you can turn into a wolf?" I asked in a quiet voice.

Michael nodded with a slight grin, "Yeah of course."

Calum glared at him, seemingly unimpressed.

"Come on." Michael protested, "I'll be quick I promise."

Calum huffed but waved his arm for him to do it.

Michael sat up onto his knees. His irises flickered from green to a bright golden. I stepped back surprised by their transformation. It wasn't over though. His teeth and fingernails extended into sharp pointed fangs. His back arched as his skin quickly turned to fur right before my eyes.

I was again staring face to face with a wolf. I sucked in a deep breath as I walked close to him, not believing that any of this was real. Michael lowered his head.

"You can pat him if you want." Calum suggested vaguely.

I reached my hand forwards, letting my fingers run along his blonde fur. I could feel Calum's eyes on me, he was watching me carefully as if to see how I would react. Yet I was fine, this was truly incredible. It was hard to believe this was really my best friend. I pulled away, unable to wipe the grin from my face.

Calum glanced at me, "Well at least there's no major secrets between us now."

"Yeah." I agreed.

Michael still a wolf nodded before shifting back.

We sat there for a moment, Michael still seemed a little bit upset but eventually decided we should probably head back to class.

 

Yet as we walked back to class together, I still couldn't help but wonder what exactly I'd brought myself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ^^


	10. New Moon Rising-Part 3

  
"Hey, I was wondering did you both want to come over tonight? My mum's working late and the kids are sleeping over at friends' places, so we'd have the house to ourselves?" I asked eagerly one Friday at lunch time as the three of us sat in our usual spot at school. I hardly had the boys over as my siblings could turn any sort of gathering into a bit of a mess. I loved them both dearly but sometimes it was a bit much when I had friends over.

"It's a full moon tonight." Michael frowned, his eyes shifting to Calum who was glaring at him, "We can't."

I let out a long sigh, I'd forgotten all about that.

One of the first things they'd told me when I found out was about the full moon. Apparently, it made them shift into their wolf forms when it reached its peak. They could shift into wolves any time they wanted, but on the night of a full moon they didn't have a choice. They usually went into the forest so that people wouldn't see them when they shifted.

"Well can I come then?" I ask sucking a breath. They were going to be out of the way surely and it wasn't as if I didn't know about them now.

"No." Calum said quickly before I could even make my case.

Michael frowned at him, making a pouty face, "Come on, I used to come with you when I was human. If Ash wants to come, he should be allowed to. It's not like we're going to hurt him."

I nodded. Honestly if Michael had been with Calum when he was still human then why couldn't I?

Calum chewed on his lip, he seemed to be stuck at that. It was weird how since I'd learned about them being werewolves, he'd made such a big effort to push me away like he had when I first came and sat with them. I knew he was the Alpha, the one technically in charge of the two of them. Did it mean he had to go on like this towards me though? It was like when I first started all over again.

Calum's eyes flickered to Michael for a moment, who was staring at him with pleading eyes. I couldn't help but think they were using their telepathic abilities to talk to one another. That was another thing I was still getting my head around. It drove me insane sometimes wondering what they were talking about.

Calum let out a long sigh, "Fine. You can come if you want Ash."

Michael grinned. "Thank you, Cal."

"Thanks Cal." I nodded in agreement.

******

We met up at Michael's place that afternoon. We had dinner and then set out for the forest. It was strange being out here at night, I could faintly hear tiny creatures clambering and shuffling around the forest around us. The trees rustled as a soft breeze blew around us. I pulled my jacket closer to my chest, but the slight drop in temperature didn't seem to bother the other two as Calum led the way through the trees.

As we walked Michael started explaining to me about the moon and what usually happened. Once the moon hit its peak, they'd have to shift, they'd usually race around a bit or find somewhere nice to sit until it was over. Calum however remained silent, he kept looking back at Michael with a slightly frustrated expression. I frowned, why was he being like this again? I knew all about this now, what was his problem?

Eventually we came to a valley. We stood at the top of the hill that fell into a wide valley. Trees stretched for miles. Above it the stars were awakening, each twinkling above us. I gasped it was beautiful. I'd loved stars for a long time. My mind wandered for a moment thinking of those long nights I'd spent watching them at that park down the road. They'd cheered me up at a time where I'd felt as though my entire world had been crumbling apart.

Just above, I could see the soft glow of the moon beginning to rise at the other end of the valley. I smiled, it was beautiful up here. I could tell immediately why we were here. It was secluded of course but it was also breathtaking.

"I think it's almost time." Michael smiled at me.

I nodded, my heart beating in slightly nervous anticipation.

"You know you can go back now, you don't have to stay for this." Calum glared at me, speaking softly under his breath. I frowned, he was trying to push me away, again wasn't he?

I shook my head, "I want to stay."

Honestly, I did. If this was part of my friends' lives, I wanted to do my best to be there for them. Besides Michael had said that he used to come out here with Calum whilst he was human so why couldn't I?

"I heard that Calum." Michael yelled looking back at him, "Quit trying to send him away. He'll be fine."

The moon rose higher over the horizon. I turned to find both Michael and Calum's eyes shone with golden. I stood back from them, as they changed forms. I'd seen Michael do it a few times before now, but with the setting we were in now it made it seem even more surreal.

Michael, the lighter of the two wolves dashed up to me, running circles right around. I smiled at him brushing his fur. He paused letting me pat him. It was still hard to believe any of this was real, but it was nice. Calum hesitated for a moment, standing far away from us just observing. Michael let out a long whine, glaring over at him.

Calum jerked his head away, almost in a huff. Michael seemed to nod to me before he dashed over towards Calum nudging him in the side. I wish I could know what they were saying to one another. Michael dashed straight past me, Calum making chase after him. The two disappeared into the trees for a moment, I could faintly hear the rustle of leaves. Michael emerged first and paused, turning back to look at me. A few seconds later Calum leaped from the trees pinning the other wolf to the ground, before letting out a cheerful yelp as he licked Michael on the nose.

Michael pinned him back over, letting out an equally as cheerful yelp. He jumped from Calum before bounding over towards me, he nudged at my hand and led me back towards the two of them.

I took a seat on the grass and watched as the two wolves played around me under the stars and the moon above. It was peaceful. I couldn't understand why Calum had tried to send me away.

************

One afternoon; a few months later, the three of us lay on the grass as the light of the sun filtered through the trees. Spring was just beginning, and the perfume of flowers lingered in the air. I smiled, it was great out here. Michael and Calum had run around as wolves for a little while, but they'd shifted back joining me on the grass. It had been raining a lot these past few weeks, so it was great to have some sun.

"Ugh, I have to be back." Michael spoke, as the sun began to set. "Family dinner."

With a nod, Michael and Calum shifted back into wolves. For some reason today more than any other, I felt a small pang of envy. They could run so fast as wolves. I could run at a decent pace, enough to be able to follow behind them without completely losing them but it wasn't the same. How amazing it would be to run like that.

We were almost like our own little pack now, the two wolves and the human that went along with them.

I wouldn't say Calum's attitude towards me had changed that much it was more that he'd accepted that Michael would be cross if he didn't let me come with them.

I raced after them, the race I knew I could never win. I knew they always kept their pace slow to allow me to keep up with them, but I always felt a hint of guilt knowing that if I wasn't here, they'd run at full speed. The ground was a little uneven today, most likely altered by the constant shower we were having. Parts of the ground had simply been washed away, I worked my way to dodge the holes.

I took a break for a moment allowing myself to catch my breath. I watched as Calum and Michael sped off ahead of me. Geez they were fast.

It was then that I felt the ground beneath my right foot begin to tremble. I frowned. My foot losing its grip as I slipped backwards. The world spun, as I was encased in darkness with filters of light before landing on dirt. Small chunks of dirt fell after me landing on my skin. I rubbed my head as I looked upwards everything ached from the fall. I was such a long way down. I tried to pull myself up. I moved my leg and felt a sharp pain in it like a bite. I reached my hand wincing as I hit the spot, my hand coming back with a squashed spider. I let out a yell, as the pain in my leg seemed to pulsate through my entire body. Would Calum and Michael come back for me? Surely with their hearing they had to have heard me fall?

My leg was swelling up, turning a deep purple around the area and I felt my throat grow tight and my entire body began to tremble. I realised I was having reaction to the bite; the fall would've hurt me but not this much.

I hear footsteps, then two wolves poke their heads down into the hole. They'd arrived. The two wolves shifted back. They stared down at me. Michael leaned in, "Ash, are you okay down there? Can you move?"

I shook my head, my throat too swollen to speak.

"We've got to get down there." Michael frowned. "We should be able to get him back out of there."

Calum nodded, his expression deathly serious.

The two of them slid down to join me. It was a lot tighter suddenly. Calum kneeled beside me.

"How are you doing?" He asked again, his voice laced with concern.

I gestured to my throat.

"Okay. That's fine, we can work with that. You're going to be okay Ash. I promise you." Calum spoke. Though his eyes were hovering wildly across my limp form.

"Can we get him to the hospital? Call an ambulance?" Michael asked. I turned my head enough to see him the fear was evident in his expression.   
"Grab his phone, it's right beside him. See if we have reception out here." Calum ordered.

"We don't." Michael answered a few moments later.

"Dammit. We'll never make it in time...." Calum frowned, sniffing the air, "I think he's having a reaction."

So, I was right.

"We need more time." Calum muttered.

"He's dying, isn't he?" Michael frowned, glancing back at Calum. He refused to reply. He just stared at me.

"Calum, help. I know you can do it." I said, my breath struggling as my throat closed.

Calum stared at me, his eyes a storm full of emotion.

"He's going to die, anyway." Michael yelled, "You just said, we don't have time to take him to the hospital or find reception to call an ambulance."

Calum continued to stare, as if he was ignoring Michael. Please tell me he wasn't just going to stand there.

"Calum get over yourself and bite him." Michael pleaded. "I know what happened last time, but please."

Calum still didn't do anything. Why couldn't Michael be the Alpha. He would've just done it. So, this was how I was going to die huh? With two werewolves arguing right above me with no reception and possible broken bones and a spider bite.

"Calum! I swear to god, if you just stand there and let Ashton die-"

Calum raised his hand, and Michael stopped straight away.

"Fine, I'll do it." Calum said, his eyes narrowed on me. "Ashton if I save you, you know if it works what this means right?"

I hadn't thought of what consequences I was asking for had I? If he bit me, it would heal the bite and the injuries from the fall. If I survived, I'd be like them, but I wouldn't die. I'd be able to run fast; I wouldn't be the odd one out anymore...

That was a fair trade.

I give a limp nod, "I do. I'll be like you both. I don't want to die, not like this."

Calum still seemed to hesitate. What was he waiting for?

"Calum hurry up!" Michael yelled.

"Okay, okay. I'm doing it."

I start to lose consciousness just as I feel the bite piercing my skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	11. New Moon Rising Part 4

"Why wouldn't you just turn him?!" I hear a voice yell.

"You know why Michael.” A voice sighs, “Besides, there doesn't need to be three werewolves running around Rosetta Park. The two of us are bad enough." A voice that sounded like Calum answered.

"So? He almost died, and you were going to let him." Michael yelled back.

"I wasn't. I just- look it was selfish enough turning you, and after last time. To do this to Ashton too?"

"Ashton will be fine. He's practically been one of us these past few months. Besides he asked."

"That's how he got hurt. If he hadn't known about us, he wouldn't have even been out there with us. He wouldn't have known to ask. This is all your fault Michael, I told you we shouldn't have made friends with him."

"Calum I'm sorry. Look next time you see someone half-decent dying, that needs our help. You do it okay?" Michael yelled. "At least give them a chance, I know what happened with her, but you know that isn't common. Look you probably just saved his life."

"Alright" Calum sighs, "Deal, but you know there's not going to be a next time. I'm not doing this to someone ever again."

"I know, but just in case...." Michael answers sheepishly.

Slowly I pull myself up, my head cries out in pain a little at the movement. I blink other than that, I feel perfectly fine. My eyes trail around the various gaming consoles and the band posters. I quickly recognise that we're at Michaels house, in his room. I rub my head trying to remember what exactly happened, I fell didn't I? I can remember all the pain coursing through my body as I passed out. The two of them arguing-

"Ash..." I hear someone say, their voice sounds like a distant echo inside my head.

I blink at them, as the call my name over and over. "He's alright, isn't he?"

Suddenly bright green eyes and bright pink hair meet with my own, snapping me out of my daze. Michael is sitting with his face close to mine, he sits back looking slightly relieved.

"You with us, Ash?" Michael asked his voice tinged in concern however.

"Uh...yeah...what happened? Did I just pass out, back there?" I asked nervously, focusing on Calum and Michael who are staring at me as if I'm some sort of lab experiment. I feel slightly awkward under my friend’s gazes.

Calum and Michael seem to exchange glances, before turning back to me.

"Kind of..." Michael spoke softly, "You don't remember what happened?"

Cautiously I shook my head, then I paused and gasped remembering what I'd asked Calum to do. Had he? 

Calum started to talk, and I shook my head quickly, "Wait, I remember- did you really do it?"

Calum nodded, biting on his lip.

"Was it what you wanted to hear?" He asked a moment later.

I paused for a moment, startled for a moment. My gaze went to my wrist where there was a distinct but fading row of teeth marks on my arm. My heart quickened as I realised just what I'd asked him to do. Yet, as promised I was still here. I traced the bite mark for a moment, feeling both Michael and Calum's eyes on me. He'd really done it.

"I guess so, I mean thank you-I uh..."

"So, wait before we get him too excited, we're positive that he won't turn into spider-man instead?" Michael joked.

I couldn't help but laugh at that one, even Calum cracked a small smile. I was sure that the spider wasn't radioactive. Though I couldn't help but think that this was almost the equivalent.

"Have I-" I start to ask.

"Not yet. We're not quite sure how long it will take. I shifted the first night after I was bitten." Michael said, "I felt really sick though as soon as I woke up."

I shook my head, "I feel perfectly fine."

Calum frowned, "That's weird Michael was sick when he woke up and I was sick for almost a week. I would've thought you'd be the same."

I blinked, I was all healed though? I was beginning to feel a little bit like a guinea pig. Was there something different about me?

"I'm sure everything is okay though." Michael smiled, "Your healing and that's the main part."

I nodded, I just hoped that Michael was right.

*********

**_1 Week Later..._ **

It had been almost a week and I was starting to be convinced that I was never going to be like them. So far it seemed that the bite had done nothing but healed me. Calum checked my temperature, commenting that it was only slightly higher. Nothing dramatic. Nothing to suggest anything had changed. For some reason, it made me feel oddly relieved, but also kind of miserable. I'd started to become quite excited at the prospect of no longer being the odd one out.

"It could be possible, that you're immune?" Michael wondered as we sat on Calum's back veranda, almost a week later.

I considered the idea for a moment, was that even possible?

"Maybe. I mean I still feel perfectly fine and you both said you became really sick."

"That's an understatement." Calum frowned, "I was in bed for a week."

"Maybe it's the full moon though," Michael suggested, "It's still a few weeks away and Cal and I both shifted on that night."

Calum shook his head, "The journal never said anything about the full moon like that. I don't think it matters."

"There's so much we don't know about all of this." I comment. Although Calum and Michael had said they had been werewolves for quite some time now, it appeared to me that while the two of them knew a lot of things there was still some grey areas in their knowledge. It was understandable but also a little bit frightening.

Calum and Michael both nod. I notice a slight hint of guilt in their eyes as they exchange glances.

"Hey, you didn't die, and that's all that matters." Michael smiled at me.

I nod, though my chest sunk a little, "Yeah."

“Anyway, we’re going out for a run. Do you want to come?” Michael asked.

“Yeah, I guess so.” I nodded, though I didn’t see how it would make me feel much better. Watching them shift again would be like one giant slap in the face. I tried not to think about it though, it was always fun when we went out there, maybe it might even give me something else to focus on.

I took off after the two of them, barely keeping up with their pace.

I didn’t say it to them, but I hoped it would eventually work. It was difficult being the only one who wasn't a werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too well today so I might need to re-edit this but here's another chapter! ^^  
> Thanks so much for reading.


	12. New Moon Rising Part 5

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I groan, as the electronic beeping of the alarm clock continued. I let out a groan as I reach over and hit the snooze button for the second time this morning. I know I’m supposed to be at school in half an hour, but I’m so tired that I can barely open my eyes. Every muscle and bone in my body rung out in protest. I roll myself back over and close my eyes but what seems like only a few seconds later I hear the frantic beeping of the alarm once more. I let out a long groan.

“Ash are you getting up?” I hear the small voice of my brother, “Lauren and I leaving soon.”

I let out a small grunt and roll over, so I can see the doorway. I can see him standing there, at the end of my bed dressed in his school uniform though he seems to look like a blurry blob in my vision. I blinked trying to get them to focus, but it only made them worse.

“Are you okay?” He questioned.

I managed a small nod, as my eye sight refocused this time a bit clearer than before, “Yeah I think so. Get mum to take you both to school today.”

Harry bit his lip but nodded quickly, already racing straight out of the room. From outside, I can faintly hear him explaining to mum that I’m not well. Sure enough, I hear footsteps down the corridor and she pokes her head in a moment later. She scans over me for a moment before letting me know she’ll be home late, as would the kids as they had an excursion.

I say my farewells, and the door closes behind her with a soft click. I sat up quickly, a sharp stabbing pain races through my head a moment later. I always hated being sick, but this felt worse than anything. I guess it had just been a while.

Wait, what if this was more than a bug? My eyes felt to my wrist where Calum had bitten me, the mark was gone now as if nothing had ever happened. What if this was what they had told me about? Maybe I really was going to be come a werewolf after all. I mean Calum and Michael had said that if I became sick to call them. Yet it had been ages since that day, surely if it was going to happen it would’ve by now. Calum had said it himself, that nothing much had seemed to change.   

Hesitantly, I creep over to my mobile which is sitting on my bedside table. I wince as the bright light from the screen shine onto my face. Blearily like an old man without his glasses I search for the number and ring Calum. The phone rings a few times before I hear the line go silent.

“Ash?” Calum questioned, his voice slightly nervous “Is everything okay?”

“I’m not going to school today, I don’t feel so good, I was wondering if it was you know- “

“Oh shit. I’ll be right over, Michael will be there too.” He replied, “Just stay where you are, and don’t panic.”

I agreed to just that. I hear Michael’s voice whisper ‘Is he okay?’ before the line goes dead.

I put down the phone and let out a long sigh. There was no way I would make it as far as the door to let them in, so I was going to need to find some other way. I looked around the room, was there anything I could do. My eyes fell on the window. Of course, Michael had made it in that way a few months back when Ashton had been grounded for staying out too late without telling his mother.

The trouble was getting there. I narrowed my eyebrows and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I take a step, each one feeling like I was stepping on a hard bed on nails. My form wobbles with each step but I make it over to the window. I almost collapse over it as I open it up. I hold onto the frame and suck in a deep breath before flopping back into the bed. That had been hard. I close my eyes and try to get some rest.

I wake up again when I hear the ding dong of the doorbell. I let out a groan, hopefully if I waited long enough, they’d work out to come to my window instead. I waited a little while, but I heard no further noise from downstairs. I guess I was going to need to go and open it then.

"I'm coming." I called down, knowing the two of them with their superior hearing would probably hear me. I took a few steps, but after a few I found my vision blurring and my legs turn to jelly. 

I paused, breathing heavily as I clung onto the door frame to support myself. I let out a long sigh, this was tough. How did I even expect it to make it downstairs to the door? I sucked in a deep breath, as I tried to steady myself. I hope they didn't think I'd make it to the door quickly. 

"Ashton, you look like shit." I heard a voice behind me, causing me to jump. 

I turned to see Michael and Calum, dressed in their school uniforms climbing through my window. Well that was what I'd hoped they'd do at least.

"Tell me about it." I frowned at him.

"No ears or tail yet though." Michael frowned. "Maybe it isn't it..."

I looked at Michael in surprise what did he mean this wasn't it? Calum rolled his eyes, as he moved beside me, offering me his shoulder and helping me back over to my bed. I nodded to him gratefully.

“Whatever this is you’re stuck with us today.” Calum smiled.

“Your both ditching school?” I blinked at them.

They nodded, neither seeming bothered by it. I guess either they didn’t care, or their parents didn’t. I for one knew my mother would murder me if I even missed one day for not being sick. I guess they had much more experience with this sort of thing than I did.

“In any case how long do we have until the rest of your family comes home?” Calum asked, “We need to keep them out the way in case you do shift if you don’t want them to find out.”

I shook my head, “No I don’t want them to find out. Mum said her, and the kids wouldn’t be home until later tonight.”

“That should be enough.” Calum nodded, “You know just in case.”

I nodded at him. I hoped it was right. As much as I was used to the idea of werewolves now, I didn’t particularly want anyone else in my family to find out. I wasn’t too sure how they’d react. I mean if little Harry knew his big brother was a werewolf would he talk to me ever again?

“How long does it usually take?” I questioned, “You know if it is.”

Michael and Calum exchanged glances.

“Hmm well Michael shifted the first night, but he was bitten on a full moon, but I was sick for an entire week before hand.” Calum frowned.

A whole week of this? Maybe I was preferring the being immune part right now. You still might be, I reminded myself. 

****************

We spent the entire day playing card games, and later the guys helped me down to the lounge room to watch room. I was glad to not be alone today, it stopped me from thinking about it too much.

As it grew closer to night, I noticed that Michael and Calum’s eyes would flicker outside occasionally. As the room darkened, I could feel their gazes grow more and more expectant as if they were waiting for something to happen. I could only blink back at them, hoping that either something would happen soon, or they would stop. 

The credits began to roll on then end of the television show when I first felt it.

It was like an electric shock running right through my body. The sharp pain grew steadily and worked to ignore it as I tried to focus on the new episode. My body seemed to spasm, and my form arched forwards. I let out a roar as a sharp pain rose in my back. Calum and Michael’s eyes flew straight to me. I looked up at them and let out a long painful moan.

“Outside.” Michael frowned looking alarmed, “Cal, we have to get outside.”

Calum nodded, he patted me gently on the back, and pulled me up onto his shoulder. I felt Michael take my other, as they pulled me up from the sofa.

I let out small sharp yells, as we moved slowly outside my bones felt like they were breaking into hundreds of tiny pieces.

“It’s okay.” Calum spoke soothingly. “Your okay, just focus on my Ash. You’re going to be fine.”

It was difficult to feel as though I was going to be fine, when my body felt like it was breaking and almost collapsing in on itself. An acidic taste rose in my mouth as my skin crawled and prickled. If this was it, then was shifting always going to be like this? Was this what Michael and Calum went through every time they did so? I hear Michael let out a small groan. I manage to glance up and look between Michael and Calum who looked to be in pain as well. They never looked to be in pain when they shifted, why now?

 “Almost there.” Calum tells me.

As we reach the forest, I can feel my thoughts beginning to scramble. All I wanted to do was run. To go outside, get out of here. To run.

I let out another yelp as a sharp pain goes through my fingertips.

_One step._

A howl escapes my mouth.   

_Another step._

I feel my back breaking, and I let out a pained growl.

_I was such an idiot-_

Then there was nothing.

The next thing I knew I was standing in the middle of nowhere surrounded by trees. The moon was falling over my face. Then there were two wolves standing before me. I stepped backwards in stunned surprise. I looked down seeing the grass, and paws. My throat caught as I moved realising, they were my own.

I’d shifted, hadn’t I? I’d finally done it. I was just like them. No longer the odd one out.

 _'And then there were three.'_ Michael thought out telepathically.

They'd already told me about this part a long time ago, it was weird to finally experience it for myself. I knew I'd just need to send out a thought to them and they would hear it.

 _‘This is incredible. I finally did it.’_ I replied.

 _‘Yeah,’_ Calum agreed, _‘Three years later, and to think almost none of this happened.’_

I remembered the way Michael had told me he'd practically had to force Calum to do it. I silently wondered how Michael had ended up like this, why Calum had struggled with me as well. So many mysteries still lingered in the air.

 _'Why not?'_ I asked, trying this telepathy out for myself.

 _'Stupid selfish reasons.'_ He thought back.  _'They seem stupid now. I'm glad Michael made me.'_

 _'You know with three of us were like a proper pack now.'_ Michael says.

_'Yes, let's not make it four though. You two are enough trouble.'_

_'What's that supposed to mean?'_ Michael asked.

The wolf grinned, and Michael nudged him playfully.

 _‘Come on let’s go for a run.’_ Calum grinned looking at me, _‘You ready for this Ash?’_

I nodded. I felt like part of me had been just waiting to hear him say that.

 _‘Just follow our lead.’_ Calum told me.

As we raced off into the night, little did we know our fourth member of the pack wasn't too far away, and that he would bring us much more trouble than Michael and I had caused combined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this one! I hope you enjoyed it. This then links onto The Sun Will Rise. (Though I might end up posting a side story at one point or another that fits in.) 
> 
> I plan to start posting some more stories to this soon, there's a few I can't quite post yet because of spoliers for Tomorrow Never Dies. ^^; Most of them will probably be single chapter stories from now.


End file.
